User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Proposal - Herrscher of the Ocean
Time for another Herrscher to be proposed, at this point many will think Herrschers have moral agency issues but I'll make it clear in the Mitigating Factors. What's the work? Guns Girl Z, is a sidescrolling third person shooter developed by the Chinese company miHoYo Games and distributed by 4inch games. The Honkai series is divided between two worlds; the Old World that is Guns Girl Z and the New World that is Honkai Impact 3rd. The villain proposed here comes from the Old World, more precisely, from Guns Girl Z (also known as Houkai Gakuen 2). For this proposal, the heinous standard of the Old World will be used since it's a non-canon side story of the game. Who is she? What she has done? The Herrscher of the Ocean was a Great Old One (yes from the Cthulhu Mythos), a race of lovecraftian deities that rule over the Centaur galaxy. As one of the weakest members of her race, she was abused and humiliated by her own kind for many years. One day she accepted the power of the Houkai and became a Herrscher herself, slaughtering her species and later went on a rampage and destroyed many other civilizations for sheer pleasure of being now considered the strongest being of her kind. Invading planets with her essence, the Herrscher of the Ocean revealed her image to all living organisms of the planet and transformed billions of sentient species in insane creatures so she could make them kill themselves until the last member of their species. Arriving on Earth, she landed on the ocean and feel asleep for thousand years. Awakening again, she went on a genocidal quest once she considered the planet to be a fit world for her to rule, especially the vast blue ocean of the world. She then used her Houkai energy to destroy the sanity of all humans alive at the time and especially whole empires (including making pregnant women stab themselves to kill the fetus) to destroy themselves, ending the culture of mankind and destroying every creation made by man. She feel asleep once again and thousand years later awakened from her slumber only to discover the world was repopulated by humans again. This time, mankind had technology powerful enough to fight her but she feel asleep again during the war that almost ended all life... she managed to take at least 10% of all life with her. 50,000 years later after God Kiana (Herrscher of the Void) reseted the world and created the New World, she is awakened by Kiana Kaslana, who gave her the name of Cana. When she was brought to the captain's ship after being mistaked as a girl with amnesia problems. When she was revealed to be a Herrscher, she attacked Kiana and tried to make her own object by mind-raping her and somehow sexually assaulting her but failed. She later returned to her temple to regain her lost power but was sealed. 40,000 years later, when the seal was weakened, Cana escaped from the temple and searched for Kiana's reincarnation, claiming she "loved" her and desired to make her her "lover" but had no limits and threatned to kill eveyone she loved to have her for herself. Redeeming quality/Mitigating Factors? None... the only redeeming quality she has is her love for Kiana Kaslana that turns out to be nothing more than a desire of possession for her to play. This is left even more evident when she threats to kill everyone she loves. If you really loves someone, of course you will be not hurting that person by any means. She even sexually assaulted the girl and even her race knows the concept of love in this universe. So about the Herrschers in general. Many should know by now Herrschers are the will of Houkai as I stated in their page. Basically, they are living disasters... so they have moral agency issues? Not really, even in-universe the characters considered them to be heartless creatures with no desire beyond destruction. Herrschers are capable of love, hate and anger. They can be kind, gentle, peaceful, loving, caring and forgiving. Some Herrschers even became good people as the Herrscher of the Thunder who formed a friendship with her vessel and Herrscher of the Void of Houraji who helped her to defeat God Kiana from the past... Now there are two types of Herrschers: #Herrscher x Vessel - when the vessel embraces their identity as Herrscher and become one. The only thing that change is the fact the vessel gain their Herrscher's powers. Sirin and Herrscher of the Void are good examples of this but that doesn't mean the two entities can separate. #Herrscher | Vessel - when the vessel refuses to be a Herrscher but still becomes their host. Herrscher of the Erosion is an example of this in her relationship with Yae Sakura. And the HoO is the number 2, in other words, while her vessel truly loves Kiana Kaslana, her Herrscher' side only sees Kiana as an object of possession because of her innocent soul to corrupt sexually. At times, these two can be having conflict with each other. But why I'm saying this? To not confuse people into thinking the Herrscher of the Ocean loves and cares for Kiana, it's her vessel who loves her, much like Yae Sakura. Heinous Standard? Guns Girl Z and Honkai Impact has multiples non-canon stories and original events in total different universes, and the Herrscher of the Ocean belongs from a different universe of the game of Guns Girl Z. This is left more evident since she has no connection with the original story of both Old and New World. In other words, as the solo main antagonist everything is carried out by her. Even if it was canon, just the fact she turned entire civilization into insane beasts rather than simply wiping them out like most Houkai add an intense sadistic drive in her kind and is something fairly new to the franchise as a whole aaannndd the sexual abuse is rather new for the franchise as a whole. Veridict? An easy yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals